fneffandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Silver Eye
In 1995, 17-year old Charlotte Emily (known as “Charlie”) returns to her hometown, Hurricane, Utah, to attend the launch of a scholarship dedicated to her childhood friend Michael Brooks. Michael and four other children were murdered at a local family restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 10 years ago. Charlie's father, Henry, designer of the restaurant's animatronic mascots, was suspected of murder, and consequently committed suicide using an unknown animatronic later used in the final novel. Charlie reunites with her friends, Carlton Burke, John and Jessica, to revisit the restaurant. They discover it has been surrounded by a partially-built mall; they discover a back route into the pizzeria, finding all the animatronics still in place. Following the ceremony to honor Michael, John tells Charlie that he remembers seeing a person in a yellow Freddy Fazbear costume on the day of Michael's death, suspecting that this stranger was the murderer. That night, Charlie and her friends return to the restaurant, further accompanied by friends Marla, Lamar, and Marla's younger half-brother Jason, who was only one at the time of Michael's murder. While playing an impulsive game of hide-and-seek with John, Charlie encounters one of the animatronics, Foxy the Pirate, who she was terrified of as a child. Trying to recall details of her childhood, Charlie remembers that Henry used to own another restaurant in New Harmony, named Fredbear's Family Diner (with Fredbear being the main attraction, and Spring Bonnie, both spring lock suits). Charlie and John drive to New Harmony, where Charlie recalls the day her twin brother, Sammy, was kidnapped by someone wearing a Spring Bonnie costume. This led to her parents divorcing and leaving the original restaurant. Charlie suspects Sammy's abduction and Michael's murder are connected. Later, the teenagers return to Freddy's once again, accompanied by the mall's lone security guard Dave. However, Dave unexpectedly retrieves a Spring Bonnie costume and kidnaps Carlton, witnessed by Jason. The group flee, informing Carlton's father, police chief Clay Burke, who suspects it is just another of his son's pranks. A policeman, Dunn, is sent to investigate but is murdered by Dave in the Spring Bonnie suit.Meanwhile, John and Charlie research Fredbear's history, discovering a newspaper article on Sammy's kidnapping. A photograph depicts Dave, who is identified as William Afton, co-owner of both restaurants. Separate scenes with Clay reveal that Afton was the primary suspect in the murders, but no direct evidence could be found against him. Back at the restaurant, William Afton has placed Carlton in a costume, which can be worn by both humans and animatronics through a series of spring-loaded mechanisms called “spring locks”. These locks could be lethal if triggered whilst a human is wearing the suit. When Carlton asks William Afton how he knows about this, William Afton shows Carlton a pair of half-moon cuts, seen by Charlie earlier in the book. William Afton was the true creator of these horrible reminders of hell. Jason returns to the restaurant to save Carlton, followed by Charlie and her friends. They rescue Carlton but find that the animatronics – Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy – are aggressive towards intruders. Examples of this are when Charlie is chased by Bonnie, when Jason is taken by Foxy, Marla, Lamar, and Jason are hunted by Freddy, and when an unknown animatronic nearly breaks down the security room door that protected both John and Jessica. William Afton claims the suits are haunted by the souls of the dead children, and that they don't remember who killed them. He also claims that he will "walk over their corpses in the morning" because the dead children see him as "one of them." The group is attacked by the animatronics all at once, fully expecting they will be killed by them, but are saved by a fifth animatronic, Golden Freddy (most people believe to be haunted by Michael). In a last attempt to do harm, William Afton attacks Charlie in the Spring Bonnie suit. Charlie activates the costume's spring locks, apparently killing Afton, and his body is dragged away by the animatronics, allowing the group to leave with Clay. Charlie and her friends go their separate ways. She goes to a cemetery to visit two unknown graves, recalling happier times with her father.